Black, White and Grey
by Dark1992
Summary: Post Cuba. What if Charles met someone who made him reconsider his reasons? And what would happend if the new person met with Magneto. How will this young girl affect their future and a future of the World? Charles/Eric friendship, possible slash and Eric/OC romance.


_Post Cuba._

_What if Charles met someone who made him reconsider his reasons? And what would happend if the new person met with Magneto. How will this young girl affect thein future and a future of the Word?_

_I dont own anything._

* * *

And there it was again, the famous feeling of emptiness. Charles wondered when he would start lose his min, of if he didn t already. After all, it would be quite possible considering the fact that he have been there for God knows why long time. Every day he tried to reach with his mind to alert Hank, or Alex, or anybody else, who would her him. But there was nobody, not even a bird in 300 miles radius there was nobody who would here him.

At the begining he was so full of hope that soon his friends will come and save him, or that this all was just some really bad joke. But with time pasing and nothing happening he got time to think and started to see things in different light. Could have Erik been right? Before this whole ordreal he did never eve considered this posibility, knowing all to well Erics reasons were based only on mad revenge, but now, when he ended here, locked by people for whom he lost his legs and the friendship of man who once meant a world for him…. And what they did in return? They kidnapped him and locked him here like a monster. Maybye they really wouldnt change, at least some of them. Because contrary to Eric, Charles knew that the world wasnt all black, he knew that some humans could coexist with mutants in peace. Like his old nany Becca, she knew that he wasnt a normal little boy, but she never told anybody and even tried to protect him from Kurt at expense of her own life. No Charles didnt want to think about it, he didnt want to remember how his adoptive father killed his nany when she tried to protect him and his mother just watched and didnt do anything to stop this slaughtery. No, that memory was just to much to bear in this place.

Charles was so lost in his thoughts that he didnt notice a presence of new mind. And before he could react and send his pled for help the door suddenly burst in pieces and there, in the middle of dust was standing a skinny girl who could ave been barely sixteen and was looking directly at him with hint of smile, or at least Charles thought. With her skin stretched over her bones it was quite difficult to say if she was smiling o rif it was a sneer.

_Need a lift hun?_ She asked but Charles didnt see her moving lips and then it hit him, she was talking him in his head.

_You are a telephat?_

_Something like that…._

_And how did you heard me? I tried for weeks and couldnt reach nothing._

_Yeah, hmmm, I heard you…Listen, you want help or should I leave you here? Guards and the security systém are all down but if I dont want to kill them, I cant let them in this state for too long. So?_

_Right,how get here anyway? I thought that its impossible and chat did you do with the guards?_

_I asked, want help or not. If you wanted to chit chat you should have told me before I wouldnt waste my time by getting here._

Charles gasped at her tone and chose of words. It remained him of Eric so much that it pained him. When he looked in her eyes he was met with the blue/grey that he knew so well. Everything on her, how she stand, her fiery look, her sharp features…all on her remainded him of his once called friend.

It took him all of his remaining strenght to push these memories in the corner of his mind. Now it wasnt time to these things, he would have plenty time at home.

_Right, sorry. We will need to find a wheelchair I cant walk on my own._

_Not a problem._

And with that he was suddenly lifted in the air and ended safely in the little girls arms. Instant hers arms touched him, Charles started fidgeting. He was too heavy for the girl, she couldnt posibly stand to hold him all the way to the mansion. But after a moment, when nothing harend and they didnt end up on the floor he realised, that the girl actually wasnt holding him in typical sense. Her hands were actually just guiding his body which was still floating in the air.

In matter of seconds they were standidng outsider the prison and looking in the ocean.

And this was why Charles couldnt reach any mind. Of course, he couldnt rech anybody because there was nobody around.

But how do we get out from here? Charles asked curiously, since there was no ship to be seen.

The little girl evidently decided that she wouldnt grant his question with an answer. She just hold him tightly and suddenly they disapeared and whe he opened his eyes again they were standidng on the grounds of the mansion.

The relief instantly washed over him, he was finally home. He considered to wake Hanko r Alex but since it was about one oclock in the mornng he decided against it and instead focussed on his young rescurer.

She opened the front door with nothing than her mind (he would really have to ask her about her mutation since this was already fourth ability which she used without any problem. As if she was born with it, which was quite remarkable since he never heard about anyone with more than two mutations) They continued in the halfway to his room, where she placed him in his chair and started the fire with nothin more than just a blink of eye….This was petting really Word Charles thought.

So, thank you…Sorry I didnt pick your name.

_Thats because I didnt told you. _(did he could really sense a hint of humour behid it?) _My name is Lovely. _

Nice to meet you Lovely, its a beautiful name by the way. You know, althought I dont mind to talk in my head I would like to her you voice. I am sure that someone so sweet like you has to have a beautiul voice. Carles smiled warmly and hoped it will work.

And when a hint of red creapt in her cheeks he kneew, that he had won.

Sorry, I didnt realize it. She replied shyly. Her voice was little raspy, as if she didnt use it for a very long time.

So, You are home, safe. I should go. She suddenly burst out and turned to leave…

Wait, wouldnt you like to stay here until morning? You can call your parents and they can come for you. Charles tried to talk with her, he was to intrigued with her to just let her go now.

I dont have parents. I am on my own. She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

So you cnn stay her efor as long as you want. You know, you could havve you own room and we are all mutants here. You would be safe.

You evidently wasnt since they locked you in that island. She replied with something that could be considered as a smirk and looking at the expression of her bony face Charles had to smile. He didnt know he more than mere hours and already grown to like her.

Yes, you actually are right. But with soubody like you I am sure they we wouldnt have to fear anything. You actually are pretty powerfull, i never saw somebody with some many mutations and who would master it in souch young age. How old are you if I may ask?

I am sixteen but concerning my mutation I would prefer to talk abou it when I know that I can trust you. I am pretty tired now. She replied, unwillignes evident in her voice.

Yeah, of course, there is no pressure. You can take the room which is next door and in the morning we will find you some new clothes and everything you will need.

Actually, I….wanttostayhere. Se spoked so quickly that it took Charles a while to understand chat she said.

Of course, if you will be more comfortable, than you can sleep here. He replied desperatelly trzing to hide his amusement.

After Lovely helped him in the bed she snugled next to him and was asleep with her head on his chest within a minute, leaving Charles in shock about this whole day. When he thought that nothing in this Word would surprise him he met this little girl and everything was turned upside down once again.

AN: So what do you think? Hope you liked it. I apologise for typos.


End file.
